Crossover 3
by sugar1113
Summary: This is the third story in my crossover series. You do need to read Robin's Sister to understand this, but you don't need to read my other two crossovers. This isn't really set at a specific time during the series. Thanks for reading!


**Gray Dove's POV**

She hit the forest floor and groaned.

"I hate inter dimensional travel" she said as she took in her surroundings. She looked around for any people and changed into her her civilian clothes. Then, she got up and spun around with her pointer finger up. She stopped and headed off that way. Soon, she came to an old looking run down house. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Anyone here? I'm kinda lost and I need directions to, well, anywhere. I'm aware that I'm probably talking to open air but someone please answer? I'm super lost and I need a human person to tell me I'm not going crazy" She rambled. She was startled when a twig snapped behind her and she spun around to see a young man scowling at her.

"Oh! You're a person!" She exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I'm super lost and I have no idea where I am. Can you please help me?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"I go by Lina but if you don't want to help me, can you just point me to the nearest town?" Lina asked. He just nodded and motioned for him to follow her. A minute later, they were in his car.

"Umm you know my name, but I don't know yours. Can you tell me or should I just refer to you as my amazing rescuer?" Lina inquired. He smirked.

"I'm Derek. Derek Hale. Where are you from?" Derek asked.

"Not from around here. My da-I mean guardian and I were on a road trip and suddenly I wasn't in the car. I have no idea how I got here" she lied. He looked at her and she gulped under his intense stare.

"You're lying" he said simply. She cringed.

"No I'm not" she tried to convince him.

"Please tell me the truth. I will believe you" he promised.

"Well… I'm from an alternate dimension. Our main sorcerer was trying to do a spell and it went wrong and now I'm here" She rambled quickly. He was silent for a second and then nodded.

"You're telling the truth" he stated. She nodded vigorously and he sighed.

"As if this town didn't already have enough going on" he muttered to himself.

"I'll be transported to the next dimension if I can't find my guardian and a sorcerer in forty hours" she told him. He gave her another nod.

"I'll try to find you a sorcerer. I think I know someone who might be able to help. In the meantime I'll leave you with a friend of mine" he informed her. She nodded and they were silent for the next ten minutes.

They pulled up in front of a house and got out of the car. Derek walked up to the door and knocked. Within seconds, two teenage boys were standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here" one asked. This one had a buzzcut and he was very thin and lanky. The other had hair swept to the side and had a kind face. They both had brown eyes but had different shades of brown hair.

"I'm here to ask a favor" Derek said simply. The boy with the buzzcut looked at Lina and she waved.

"This is Lina. I need to stash her with you while I do a few things. She'll explain" Derek said pushing her forward. He turned and walked quickly back to his car leaving Lina and the boys staring after him. Lina turned back to the boys and gave them a happy smile.

"I'm Lina. What's your names?" Lina asked.

"I'm Stiles and that's Scotty" the one with the buzzcut told her. She nodded and raised an eyebrow at him. He blinked and then stepped back to let her inside. They walked into the kitchen and Lina sat down.

"So. How do you know Derek and why's he leaving you with us?" Stiles asked.

"I'm from a different dimension" she mumbled. Stoles didn't hear her but somehow Scot did.

"You're what?" He shouted.

"I said I'm from a different dimension" she said in a louder voice.

"Oh" Stiles said as he slumped against the cabinets.

"Yeah. Derek's looking for someone who can help me get back home but my da-guardian will probably be getting here soon" she told them. They were looking at her in disbelief when suddenly the door burst open. They all turned and Lina smiled when she saw Batman looming in the doorway. She rushed over and tackled him with a hug.

"How did you find me?" Lina asked once she pulled back.

"I put a tracker on you before we went through the zetas just in case. Looks like it worked" he said with a tiny smile. The boys were still standing in the kitchen with looks of disbelief.

"Batman?" Stiles asked incredulously. Batman nodded and Stiles has to steady himself against the counter.

"Quick Scotty, pinch me. I must be dreaming" Stiles said in a dazed voice. Scott pinched him and Stiles shouted as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm not dreaming? But … Batman" Stiles said in the same dazed voice. Batman turned to Lina and she shrugged.

"Batman is a comic in our world. But - you're real" Scott told them. Lina nodded and tapped Batman in the shoulder.

"You should probably change if you want people to not look at you like that" Lina warned. He nodded and looked expectantly to Stiles.

"Oh! Bathroom is down the hall on the left" Stiles said quickly. Batman nodded and walked past him at a fast pace. Stiles still looked like he was about to faint so Scott directed him to a chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brice walked back in and Stiles stared at him in deep thought.

"Huh. You look exactly how I always pictured you would" Stiles said. Batman stared at him for a second while Lina giggled. It was at that moment when the door was flung open once again. This time, Derek and a dark skinned man walked in.

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce was starting to get annoyed. They needed to find a sorcerer fast, and these two teenagers were staring at him like idiots. The two men who had just walked in gave them a quick smile before Lina raced forward to give the younger man a hug.

"Derek! You found a sorcerer!" Lina said happily.

"Deaton's a druid, right?" the buy with the buzzcut asked.

"Yes, but I can do a bit of magic if it's needed" the one called Deaton explained. Bruce gave Lina a look and she nodded earnestly at him.

"Can you send Batman and I back to our world?" Lina asked.

"I can try" Deaton agreed. They went outside and the man spread a weird black powder around them in a circle. The man started to shout some words in a different language and Bruce felt the ground shaking under him. He grabbed Lina and pulled her towards him protectively before they were suddenly encased in a bright light. Bruce shut his eyes to protect them and it was a few seconds before he felt solid ground underneath him. He opened his eyes to see the mountain and he sighed in relief. Lina stumbled a bit as she stepped away from him but regained her balance and raced over to the zeta tubes. She sent Batman a happy smile before the computer recognized her and she disappeared. Batman gave another sigh and walked over to the zeta beams as well. It had been a long interdimensional trip and he just felt like collapsing into bed.


End file.
